Thirteen Nights In Hell
by ChaoticSpecter
Summary: After a two month period of sleeplessness Yamato decides to recruit some midnight company. ShonenAi.
1. It Begins

**Thirteen Nights In Hell**

Chapter 1: It begins

By: ChaoticSpecter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.

His eyes slowly opened as he woke from sleep and he found himself staring at the ceiling. This went on for a few moments until he realized that yes, he was awake and quite against his will at that. He glanced over at the clock noting the time and cursed. He had only been asleep for an hour. He had been plagued with insomnia for the past two months getting little to no sleep. The doctors told him it was a side effect of stress but he wholeheartedly believed it was the universes attempt to slowly drive him insane. And it was starting to work. If he didn't get a full nights sleep soon he would kill someone.

He threw the blankets off himself and sat up turning to glare at the peacefully slumbering form next to him. Hoe he envied Taichi and his ability to sleep when he felt like sand was constantly being poured into his eyes and they were burning so bad he was sure the would quite literally fall out of their sockets. And the way he saw it, if he was miserable Taichi had to be as well. So he pulled the blankets off him as well and started pulling his hair. Tai batted at his hands unsuccessfully for a while before becoming annoyed enough to actually wake up.

"What the fuck, Yama?" he asked his voice scratchy from sleep. He could barely open his eyes.

"I can't sleep," Taichi became more alert after this statement and sat up leaning into Yamato for support.

"Still? Did you try that medicine I got you?"

"Didn't work."

"You want to at least lay down and rest?" He asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Yamato glared at him. "You and I both know that won't work."

"Then why did you wake me up? I can't do anything to help you, Yama."

"Yes you can." Taichi looked at him in confusion. "You can keep me company. As long as I can't sleep neither can you."

A look of abject horror crossed Taichi's face. "Yama, you're the one with insomnia, not me."

"I know, but I'm going to keep you up with me as long as I can't sleep. It's boring staying up by myself."

"You say that like it wouldn't be when I'm there. I'll be half asleep the entire night and you'll be a grumpy bitch because of it and the fact that you can't sleep."

"I guess that gives you the incentive needed to find a way to get me to sleep doesn't it."

"You're out of your fucking mind, Yamato," Taichi whispered still in the throws of shock and horror.

"Maybe, but you would be too after two months of sleeplessness."

"How the hell am I even remotely responsible for this?" he asked incredulously.

"My insomnia is stress related," he said simply. When all he got from Taichi was a blank stare he elaborated. "You contribute to a great deal of my stress, Tai."

You're stressed out because you are working too much, not because of me."

"Either way my decision still stands."

Taichi sighed throwing himself back on the mattress and closing his eyes. "I guess. Well, tomorrow night then."

"Who said anything about tomorrow? We're starting tonight." Taichi's eyes flew open in shock and Yamato dragged him from the bed and in the general direction of the living room. When they settled in front of the T.V. And Yamato started flipping through late night infomercials, Taichi knew he was in hell. He had to find a way to get Yamato to sleep and fast.

TBC...

Leave your thoughts. I'd greatly appreciate it.


	2. Trial and Error

**Thirteen Nights In Hell**

Chapter 2: Trial and Error

By: ChaoticSpecter

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapter.

"Here, take this."

Yamato stared blankly at the box Taichi shoved unceremoniously into his face. "What is this?"

"It's supposed to be a really effective sleep aid."

"I already tried it," Yamato growled glaring.

"No this is a different one. Just try it out. Maybe the last one wasn't strong enough or something. Switching brands may work."

"I guess," Yamato said raising a skeptical eyebrow and snatching the box from Taichi. Tai just rolled his eyes and started getting ready for bed. During the past couple of months Taichi had been sleeping at Yamato's consistently because Yamato declared that Taichi's presence made him sleep better. So no matter what went on during the day Taichi had to have his ass at Yamato's before he got ready for bed or there would be hell to pay. And Taichi didn't mind really. He enjoyed spending time with his best friend and it was easier to bother Yamato in the mornings it he was already there when he woke up. But that was beside the point. Taichi was there for himself just as much as he was there for Yamato. He slept better when Yamato was near.

Tai crawled into bed and Yamato turned to him glaring. "If this doesn't work you can't buy anymore pills."

"Whatever. Just go to sleep."

"I'm just letting you know. You already know that I don't like taking pills so this trial and error approach isn't going to get very far. I'm no lab rat."

"Damn. You just have to be a jackass don't you Yama?" Tai said his idea shot to hell.

"I told you to find a way to get me to sleep, not find a drug that works."

Tai stuck his tongue out at him. "You big meanie. Just shut up and go to sleep. If it doesn't work we'll try something else tomorrow night."

Yamato laid down and eventually fell into a fitful slumber only to wake up two hours later. He glared at the ceiling for a long while before turning to Taichi. "Wake up you," he said while shaking Taichi violently.

"Damn it," Tai growled while slapping Yamato's hands away. "You didn't have to wake me up like that jackass."

"Yes I did. If I don't wake you up like that you'll just ignore me and keep sleeping. Now get up, let's go watch T.V." Taichi groaned in response and Yamato dragged him from the bed. They settled in front of the television and Taichi whined. "Shut up. We're not watching infomercials tonight. "

"Really?" Taichi asked hoping Yamato would let him sleep.

"Yeah. I went out and rented movies this afternoon," Yamato said pulling a bag of videos out of the cabinet of his entertainment center. "Got a bunch of old movies. This should be fun, ne Tai-chan?" Taichi just glared in response causing Yamato to grin. "You need to try harder Taichi. We wouldn't even be doing this if you could get me to sleep."

"Why are you even blaming me for this? Just go to a doctor."

"I've already been to the doctor. I've been going for two months already Taichi, you know this. I'm sick of going, they can't do a damn thing for me."

"What makes you think I can?"

"You usually find a way to fix everything else. Why not this?" he said as if it were completely reasonable.

"Calming you down and curing your insomnia are two different things."

"Whatever. You better figure something out if you want to sleep." With that Yamato popped a tape into the VCR and pressed play. Taichi settled into him when he laid on the couch and stared at the screen with glazed eyes. It was going to be a long night.

TBC...

Let me know what you think.


	3. Turkey anyone?

Thirteen Nights in Hell

Chapter 3: Turkey anyone?

By: ChaoticSpecter

A/N: I thought I posted this chapter a long time ago. Sorry. Chapter four is in the works. Happy reading.

Tai walked into the apartment to find Yamato sitting in the middle of a futon that he had dragged into his livingroom. "What the hell...?"

"I figured we'd just sleep in here. Since I'm just going to have to drag you back later."

"You're just so sure my idea won't work tonight, you bastard," Taichi said throwing himself on the futon.

"No, I'm just sure I won't go to sleep." Taichi glared. "You can't argue with fact. I haven't slept for two months."

"You've slept."

"Yeah, no more than a couple hours out of the night."

"That's still sleeping."

"Yeah. Two hours. I feel so fucking refreshed."

"Whatever, jackass," Taichi said rolling off the futon and walking out of the room. When he walked back into the room, he was dressed for bed and carrying a bag.

"What's that?" Yamato asked eying the bag suspiciously.

"You'll see," Tai said heading for the kitchen. He emerged a few minutes later holding a serving tray.

Yamato raised himself from the futon, interest peaked as Taichi set the tray down in front of him. "What's all this?"

"A possible cure."

"It's just tea and snacks, Taichi."

"No. It's chamomile tea, which is supposed to be calming. I also added lavender for scent as well as taste. And these aren't snacks. They're turkey sandwiches. Turkey has tryptophan which helps the body sleep," he said a smirk firmly plastered across his face.

"I suppose all this other junk is supposed to help me sleep too," Yamatp said gesturing to the bowls of popcorn and chips and the candy bars occupying the tray.

"Uh...sure," he said smiling sheepishly. They settled themselves on the futon and began the nightly ritual of channel surfing.

"You know this is a nice snack. I don't think it'll help me sleep, but it was nice."

Taichi glared. "Stop being so pessimistic. You haven't even digested it yet. Give it time to work."

"If this doesn't work...," Yamato growled threateningly.

"Shut the hell up, Yama. And turn the channel. I'm sick of this _Turbo Jam_ infomercial. If I see it one more time I'm going to kill somebody."

Yamato laughed. "It is pretty damn annoying. It's almost worse than those _Fitness Made Simple_ commercials."

"Yeah. The only thing keeping it from being so annoying is the lack of John Basedow."

"Taichi."

"Yes."

"We wouldn't even be watching this crap if you could get me to sleep. But no, you don't even try," he finished bitterly. Tai threw a handful of popcorn at him and flopped down on the futon in response. Yamato lie on his side facing him, "I don't mean to be so short with you about this, Tai-chan, but I'm serious. If you can't help me, no one can."

Taichi sighed dramatically as Yamato slowly dragged his through his hair. "You make it sound like a life or death situation."

"It is," Yamato said glaring.

"Some people survive on less sleep than you, Yama."

"Fuck them. This is about me. If I don't get a full night of sleep sometime soon, I'm going to start hurting people."

"You already hurt people," Taichi said, a wry smile on his face.

"I meant physically," Taichi laughed in response.

TBC.......


End file.
